Eye of Horus
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: This is an AU story where hunter Zahra Byers joins the Winchester brothers on their adventures. Starting in a town where seven teenagers are under an ancient Egyptian curse, the three must work together to break it before the entire town falls victim to it.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of Horus

Chapter One: Small Town, Big Haunting

Sam and Dean were sitting down in a diner. They sat across from each other as Dean was shoving a double bacon cheeseburger down his throat. A laptop was open in front of Sam as articles scroll across the screen. Not much paranormal activity has been occurring across the country lately. An article flashes across the screen and stays as Sam reads the title, "Mutant Teenagers Spotted in New Mexico Town."

"Hey Dean, I think I got something…" Sam says skimming over the article. It appeared to be more questioning than anything. Something that the reporter clearly didn't want to believe. "Teenagers in a small New Mexican town disappear and return with animalistic features. Six teenagers went missing on a camping trip in the desert and returned with a primal rage. One other teenager was believed to be spotted with catlike eyes and sharp claws in her hands and feet."

"We should check this out. Sounds like trouble," Dean comments around the burger before using her forearm to wipe off his mouth. Sam just looks at Dean in annoyance getting the normal "What?" from his older brother.

"Let's just get the check and leave. We have 24 hour drive ahead of us." Sam says as he waves over the waitress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young adult with short black hair was walking down the empty street. The sun was just starting to rise making the cracked concrete of the road lighten up and look brand new. Birds start to chirp as the town begins to wake up. Bike with bells ring as they pass the girl on their ways to work or school. She waves to a couple of shop owners on her way to the University on the outskirts of town. A brown leather satchel slung over her shoulder filled to the brim with notebooks and maps. She had spent the night at the local library doing research on the town history.

"Morning, Lotus Flower!" One of the delivery boys calls out to the girl. A laugh instantly erupts from the girl as she rolls her eyes. The boy looked about her age but was wearing a high school letterman jacket. His brown eyes sparkle as a short growl erupts from his throat.

"Jack, I told you that my name is Zahra. Not lotus flower. I've lived here for 3 years and you still haven't remembered," the girl, Zahra, says not even bothering to hide her Egyptian accent. Her light skin practically glowed as the sun hit it, causing a golden hue that made her shoulder length black hair shine. Her brown eyes glimmered as a small grin plays on her lips, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class. Some people actually believe in having a future outside of stocking shelves at a grocery store." She quickly turns causing her hair to fly over her shoulder before walking off towards the bus stop.

Jack glared at the retreating form of the college student as his eyes begin to glow. His hand briefly turns into a paw as a growl is clearly released from his throat. He glances down and instantly turns his hand back to normal before going back to moving boxes into the store.

A black Impala passed the grocery store as Jack's hand turned from a bear paw back to a regular human hand. "We definitely made the right call in coming here… we should go talk to that cute girl, she may know something about this," Dean suggests glancing towards the bus stop where Zahra was sitting on the bench. She was flipping through a leather bound notebook that had been tied closed with a leather cord.

"You just want to flirt with her," Sam comments as he grabs the fake FBI badges that were in the glovebox. Flipping through the various badges, he settles on the FBI ones deciding that those will be the most useful.

"I just want to make sure that he's safe from bear boy there," Dean says acting like he's just after her safety and not to get laid. He drives to the bus stop and puts his Impala in park in front of the bus stop. He rolls down Sam's window and leans forward to be seen by the girl. "Hi there."

Zahra glances up at the brothers with a cold look in her eyes. The bags under her eyes were prominent as she didn't have the chance to put on any makeup yet. "Can I help you?" she asks as she closes her notebook noticing Sam looking at it. The pages were covered in pictures and hieroglyphics that she copied down months earlier. "The bus is supposed to park here."

Sam opens up his fake FBI badge and shows it to Zahra through the open window. "We're with the FBI. Could we ask you a few questions, miss? It's about the teenagers that had gone missing," Sam says before giving Zahra an apologetic smile. He figured that she would be a better person to ask. The hieroglyphs in her notebook looked similar to that of a curse he once studied. Well one that he never paid much attention to because of it never having been seen in the past 3000 years.

"Would you give me a ride to my dorm while I answer the questions? I'm running late and need to get my notebook for class," Zahra asks getting up from her spot on the bench. She picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. She rolls her eyes as Dean looks her up and down, being used to people staring when she was wearing her normal gold tank top with short shorts.

As Sam goes to say no, Dean leans over and opens up the passenger seat door. "You can sit up here next to me, my partner can sit in the back," he smiles at the clearly foreign girl. Sam rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. At this point, he had grown used to Dean putting him in the backseat so he could flirt with another girl. Zahra smiles at Dean before climbing into the front seat, bag in hand. Sam closes the door before getting into the back of the Impala right before Dean speeds off. "Soooo… have any roommates?"

"No, and that's irrelevant. Feel free to cut the FBI crap whenever you want. Every hunter knows you boys and this Impala," Zahra says lifting her tank slightly exposing a pentagram tattoo she got to protect herself from possessions. She lowers her tank top before leaning back in the seat. The brothers glance at each other before Sam leans forward to get a closer look at Zahra.

"You're a hunter? We've never crossed paths before and you look kinda young to be a hunter" Sam comments thinking that Zahra couldn't be any older than 18. She appeared to be 19 at the oldest to him. He looks her up and down and notices a pistol in her bag underneath all of the maps and notebooks. "You also look more like a college student."

"That's because I am a college student. I stopped hunting at 15 to get an archeology degree, I spent most of my time hunting in Egypt or here in New Mexico. Depended on which dad I was living with at the time," Zahra shrugs knowing that she was too young to be a hunter. She looks forward as Dean drives towards the college, following the signs pointed towards it. "Turn left in 2 lights. My dorm is the third building on the right," she says before grabbing the key to her dorm apartment from her bag.

Traffic lessens as Dean heads towards the building and parks in front of the 10 story building. He turns in his seat to face her as he has an arm over the back of the front seat. "Archeology… so you've studied multiple cultures? How much do you know about what's been going on around here? And do you have a boyfriend?" Dean asks finding the third question as the most important. He was going to leave the research portion of the case to Sam again.

"You boys can look through my research. I have it up in my dorm, I'm on the 5th floor. And no, I don't have a boyfriend but you won't score with me. I'd rather keep my dignity," Zahra says before getting out of the Impala and heading to the stairs to go up to the higher floors.

"I like her," Sam chuckles as he climbs out of the backseat as Dean grumbles and follows him to where Zahra was standing. She was bounding up the steps as if they weren't even there. She was propelling herself up the steps from her toes so she could go three steps at a time, which shouldn't have been possible with her 5'5" figure.

"That is not natural!" Dean says under his breath as he and Sam run to keep up with the former hunter. The steps seemed to go on forever until they stopped to catch their breath on the fifth floor, where Zahra was leaning against an open doorframe that has a metal ankh hanging on a hook on the outside of the dorm door. Her eyes briefly flicker yellow before she ducks on into the room and turns on the light. Sam follows her on into the dorm with Dean close on his heels.

The dorm was covered in blueprints of various Egyptian temples and relics. Scrolls with hieroglyphs and English translations covered each available surface that wasn't around the coffee maker. The sink was filled with dirty mugs and spoons while the trash can was filled with paper plates and bowls. Sketches of an Eye of Horus amulet was pinned to the wall next to a blueprint of a temple. Amongst all of the research, was various scraps of fabric, a sewing machine, and a bunch of cases for Tomb Raider games scattered on a table in the corner. Zahra clears some notebooks off of the couch and puts it into her messenger bag and puts the leather bound notebook filled with hieroglyphs on the already cluttered table. "Sorry about the mess. I've been researching this curse for months now. Ever since that cat girl showed up this summer," Zahra says closing the door after the Winchester Brothers. The brothers look around before sitting down on the couch.

"You've spent months researching this? Can you help us stop these animal people?" Dean asks as Sam reaches forward and grabs a book full of notes and translations of Egyptian curses. Zahra chuckles and shakes her head before searching through the cupboards for a clean mug.

"Sorry boys, but I can't help out with more than research. Finals are coming up and I'm trying to get approved for a research expedition in Machu Pichu," Zahra says as she turns on the coffee maker to make a pot of coffee. "I'd recommend checking out the mayor's office though. His family owns some land around the town and that's where the teenagers went missing. There's nothing wrong with the woods themselves, I checked."

"Thanks… sorry I don't believe that we got your name. I'm Sam, and that's Dean," Sam smiles at Zahra pointing at Dean before holding his hand out to shake her hand.

"I'm Zahra. It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Winchester brothers in the flesh," Zahra smiles before shaking Sam's hand. "Feel free to stick around here to look through my research while I'm in class. Just don't answer the door, I don't need anyone else in the building to think I was in a threesome." She laughs before pouring her coffee into a travel mug before leaving with her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of Horus

Chapter 2: The Tomb

Sam and Dean stood outside of the mayor's office in their suits. Sam adjusts his tie as Dean opens the door and walks in standing tall and confident. The office was filled with cherry wood furniture, the desk, bookcases, and chairs all matched. The bookcase was filled with pictures and display cases of various knickknacks. In a glass case behind the desk hung a golden amulet in the shape of an eye. A leather cord was tied around the top of the eye and had a dim glow pulsing from it. As if it had a mind of its own.

A large fat man with thinning hair sat at the desk going through some paperwork he was given regarding the animal attacks around the town. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asks before wheezing, never looking up at the Winchester boys.

Dean glances over at Sam before giving Sam a little wave motioning him to speak first. "We are sorry to disturb you Mr….," Sam starts to say before quickly stopping to look at the nameplate on the desk. "Wilson. We were sent by the FBI to deal with the animal attack issues. Do you have time to answer a few questions?" Sam says as he and Dean pull out their 'badges' to show to the mayor.

The mayor scoffs and finally looks up at Sam and Dean, his cold blue eyes looking between the two boys. "First that stupid archeology student and now you two? Just get out of my office, I'm too busy to deal with this shit," the mayor says before turning back to his paperwork, clearly being done with this conversation.

Sam goes to leave when Dean steps forward and puts his hand on the desk. "Wait Zahra was here? Why did she show up about this?" he asks just as Sam went to pull him away from the desk.

"Dean… let's go. We have another lead to follow," Sam whispers to Dean before pulling him out of the office. Dean adjusts his jacket after shoving Sam off of him when they reach the parked Impala.

"Watch the jacket!" Dean says dusting himself on before getting into the drivers seat and throwing his badge into the glovebox. Sam climbs into the passenger seat and turns to face Dean after shutting the door.

"Zahra knows more than she's letting on. That amulet in the mayor's office matches the one in her notes. The plaque said that it was a gift from an archeologist… from Egypt. Which happens to be where Zahra is from," Sam says as Dean starts to drive back towards the hotel. The short haired Winchester glances over at his little brother before turning to go back to Zahra's dorm.

"We need to talk to Zahra. Especially since it seems like the bear boy is onto her. She could be in danger," Dean says as he is stuck at a red light three streets down from the dorm. He leans back in his seat and sighs as all of the new information goes around in his head. "Wait… Zahra is from Egypt? I thought that she was from Greece or something."

Sam shakes his head with a chuckle before facing forward to watch the light. "Zahra is an Egyptian name and she has an Egyptian accent… and I called Bobby to see if she checks out. She was a hunter, started learning the trade at 12 when she was adopted and moved to America. She disappeared on a hunt 3 years ago… which is when she showed up here as a college student," Sam states as he looks through some notes he wrote down on the female hunter. Most of the cases she was reported to have worked on involved breaking curses and hunting minor ghosts solo. "Bobby said that she was working on breaking the curse of Sekhmet. The curse was placed on an amulet apparently," he says as he closes the notebook.

"Like the amulet we saw in the office!" Dean says parking outside of Zahra's dorm building. He looks out of the windshield to see a flash of hair as black as khol disappear into a fifth floor apartment. "She's here," he says climbing out of the Impala before Sam even has the chance to respond. He runs up the steps of the building not even looking to see if Sam was following behind him. Just as Dean goes to knock on the apartment door, Sam catches up after locking Baby.

"Thanks for waiting," Sam says sarcastically before knocking on the dorm door. Ten minutes pass by before Zahra finally comes to the door and opens it. She had gotten changed from earlier to be wearing a green tank top with cut off cargo pants. The bags from under her eyes had disappeared under a light layer of makeup and there was a half empty mug of coffee in her hand.

"Before you two question me, get inside. The nursing student across the hall got mad at me making too much noise once today already," Zahra says figuring that they had gone to the mayor's office already and that is why they showed back up at her door. She goes and sits on her couch having cleared everything up so there is actually room to move without knocking notes and blueprints all over the place. Two rolled up blueprints laid on the table along with the leather bound notebook Sam saw her reading at the bus stop. Sam and Dean go and sit down on the couch after closing the door behind them.

"The amulet you were supposed to find is on the mayor's wall. Why haven't you broken the curse on it?" Sam asks leaning forward to look at the teenage girl sitting across from him.

Zahra sighs before resting her forehead on her hands. "I tried to keep it from him. But my supervisor gave it to him as a present. It'll be easier if I just told you the whole story as to why I couldn't break the curse. It took me two years to find that amulet, I tracked it down to the Tomb of Atemhotep iii when I was 17. It was in a hidden chamber that archeologists having found or excavated. However… I found these blueprints that showed a group of hidden chambers. So I brought it to a professor I trusted for help. He was trying to get an excavation approved so students could get field experience. That is where the trouble began, the only willing donor for the project was the mayor. Mayor Wilson heard of an amulet that could grant certain people powers and that whoever held the amulet could control them. A condition was given that the amulet had to be given to him, but only the professor knew that. If I knew, that amulet would still be miles underground in Egypt…"

 _One year ago…_

 _Dust filled the air as five people with headlights walked into the burial chamber of Atemhotep iii. Heiroglyphs covered the walls in what seemed to be a random pattern. Zahra quickly copies down the glyphs before going to touch the drawing of a woman with a lion's head. "Beware the curse that lies behind this wall. Only a child of the gods can wield its power and survive a test against their greatest weakness…" Zahra translates before scraping on the floors could be heard. The floor beneath them began to tremble as pieces of stone began to fall at the entrance of the chamber. The group runs towards the entrance of the chamber to escape certain death. Zahra was at the back of the pack and tripped over a piece of stone that came up in front of her. Stones blocked the chamber door right as the professor went through, behind his three other students._

" _Never thought I'd die by being buried alive… at least it's better than trying to get rid of a giant pack of hellhounds with explosives," Zahra shrugs before heading back towards the back wall with the painting of what looked like an Egyptian goddess. A throbbing pulse filled her ears as she is drawn to a crack in the wall. A golden glow shines through the crack causing Zahra to look away to avoid being blinded. She lifts her arm up to shield her eyes as she feels around the crack to see how large it is. Stones fall away as the crack opens into another chamber. One lined with gold and jade. On a pedestal in the center of the chamber rested an amulet. The pulse grows stronger as drumming could be heard bouncing off of the walls. The noise becomes deafening as Zahra walks up to the podium to get a closer look at the amulet resting on it. Despite the decades old dust and dirt on all of the statues and weapons in the chamber, the amulet was in perfect condition. The gold of the Eye of Horus glittered as the leather strap looked like it was made mere hours before._

 _Her hand was drawn to the amulet as she picked it up to hold it closer to her eyes. The shining light seemed to go back into the eye as it rested in her hand. The golden Eye fit perfectly into her hand as if it was made for her. She slips the leather cord around her neck as the sound of drumming becomes louder. A golden light bursts out and surrounds her as she levitates into the air. Her head falls back as a roar erupts from her throat. Sharp black claws grow out of her nails and her eyes turn amber with a catlike slit in them. The light suddenly stops and drops Zahra to the ground in a heap. A shining light comes through a hole in the ceiling, the chamber was closer to the outside world than she thought. She bit her lip as she looked around the 20 foot tall chamber searching for a way up there. An itching starts in her hands and feet as she started to get the desire to run. She was barely able to keep steady as she made a running jump to the wall. Her claws stuck into the wall as she landed 12 feet up the back wall. Directly below the hole that could release her back into the mortal realm. Hand over hand, she climbed the rest of the way up. And emerged from the underworld._

 **Author's Note: This is all taking place between the third and fourth episodes of Season 1 of Supernatural. Should have said it earlier but oh well.**


End file.
